Mate
by XRarityoftearsX
Summary: Sora is the Prince of Vampires, and it's time he found a mate. What happens when shy-bee Naminé moves to town? Sora smirked at her with a lustful look in his eyes as she began to unpack boxes in her room. "I think I just found my mate."
1. City

The blonde girl couldn't help but give a sigh as she leaned against the window of the car door in the back seat. She felt nothing but dread. Her family was moving to a new town.

Her father Cloud, had recently been transferred at work, and they had to move from the quite town in Rhode Island to Jewett City, Connecticut. Naminé had grown up in Rhode Island, and was now being forced from the town she was born to a new city.

They didn't have many cities in Rhode Island except Providence, and she hardly ever went there. But Jewett City was just that-a huge city someone could easily get lost in.

But Naminé's new house was beautiful. It was five stories tall, had several huge bedrooms, each with their own large bathroom and balcony, huge glass windows, and several large porches. There was an in-ground pool and a large pond in the backyard, and the front yard had a beautiful garden, where the pink and white lilies and lilac flowers were in full bloom. True, her house was perfect, seeing as how much money her father made at his very well paying job, but she wasn't looking forward to having to unpack all of her clothes, CD's, posters, video games, and other things.

But at least there were supposed to be vampires there.

Naminé always had a thing for vampires and the supernatural. She believed in vamps, werewolves, the Loch Ness Monster, Bigfoot, and everything else in the world. Reports had been broadcasted all over the world about police finding corpses, all female, all _blonde_, completely drained of blood. Naminé couldn't help but smile. She was female, and she was blonde. This was her chance to encounter a real vampire.

Speaking of vampires…

Deep underground of Jewett City, a coven of vampires did exist, hiding in a mansion that lay hidden from the humans above them. Among them was the Prince of Vampires, Sora, who groaned as he sat on his throne as the elder vampire, Ansem the Wise, stood in front of him, giving him another of his lectures.

At least he was almost done.

"The point is Sora," Ansem began one of his last sentences, "You need to find a mate. And stop draining women because you feel as if they're not good enough for you!"

Sora groaned and ran his hand through his wild brown hair. True, Sora was Vampire Royalty, but he was only fifteen, in human years. Sadly, that was the age where male vampires were supposed to select a mate- a _human_ mate. Sora had tried, but all the females he had come across were either mean, stupid, ugly, poor, or all of them. Not really someone he would want to spend the rest of eternity with.

She had to be nice, first of all. She had to be a very good. The better of a person you were, the better your blood tasted to vampires. All of the girls he had come across had foul smelling blood, and he didn't want to know how they tasted. She had to be smart as well. She didn't have to be a genius, but she couldn't be a ditz either. Looks were important as well. If he was going to spend forever looking at the same face every day, he was going to make sure he liked it! Finally, how wealthy or poor the girl was counted. She couldn't be poor. She had to have the equality of a princess' wealth in order to be worthy of a prince.

He had tried several times over, but wasn't successful in finding a mate. But this city was huge. He would find the one. And his friend and half-brother Roxas had tipped him off that a new girl had arrived earlier. He smirked to himself and thought he would pay her a visit, and see if she was worthy.


	2. Vampire

Naminé sighed as she carried in several cardboard boxes into her room on the third floor. They were all full of her things from her old house, which was the only thing she would miss from her old town.

She never had any friends, she had grown up alone because she refused to branch out, and talk to other people. When someone had tried to strike up a conversation with her, she would merely ignore them until they went away, especially if they were boys.

But she loved her new room. Her king-sized white canopy bed was in one corner, her dressers in another, and in another corner, a small white canopy was hanging from the ceiling next to her white bookshelf. A good place to read, she thought. Her whole room was painted white, and had white lace curtains on all of the huge windows. Glass doors lead to her small balcony, where she planned to gaze at the stars later that night.

She unpacked all of her designer clothes and placed them into her dressers, and then made her bed with her silk sheets, feathered pillows, and very soft comforters. She hung up her posters promoting Brandy, Jordin Sparks, Fergie, and Utada Hikaru. She set her empty sketchpad and new blank white diary on the white nightstand next to her bed as she placed her perfumes, body lotions, silver hairbrush, jewelry box, music box, CD's, and video games including all the Sims games and expansion packs. She smiled, seeing that her 56 inch plasma was already on the wall with her surround sound speakers, Wii, PS2, PS3, Blue-ray, and entertainment stand were all already set-up.

She stocked up her bathroom with all of her skin care products, shampoos, toilet trees, soaps, and body washes along with her hair dryer.

Meanwhile Sora was outside, waiting on a rooftop. He was low enough where he could see her, but high enough where she couldn't see him. Sora smirked at her with a lustful look in his eyes as she continued to unpack boxes in her room. "I think I found my mate."

She certainly passed the wealth requirement with flying colors. And she was very beautiful.

She was physical perfection. She had shiny, very-soft looking blonde hair with a perky flair to it, and skin that glistened in the light, and had dark green eyes. She had curves in all the right places. She had to be a 36D, at the least, and the longest legs Sora had ever seen. She had tiny wrists and feet, and well-manicured nails. She had French tips. He wondered if she spoke French. This question was answer when accidentally dropped a box on her foot, and yelled out a French swear. "Merde!" That was French for "Shit!" She had very full, very red lips, and her skin was flawless. So far, so good.

Now he only had to check two more qualities-how nice she was, and how smart she was. He would have just gone into her room and interrogate her like he did with all the other girls, but Ansem had been specific, and he knew he would be punished if he disobeyed him again, so he had to be careful, and make sure she was unaware of his presence. He'd take her when the time was right.

She walked back into her room from the bathroom as she opened another box, containing many textbooks, covering English, Math, Science, Social Studies, History, French, and Art. Others were fictions such as _Anne of Green Gables_, _Romeo and Juliet, Harry Potter_, _Beauty and the Beast_, and other classics. There was also _Vampires through the Ages_, _Vampires,_ _a History,_ and _Vampires, fact, or fiction?_ _Twilight_, however, was not in her library. She hated Twilight, mostly because of the fan girls, and because of Edward's sparkling.

_Vampires do NOT sparkle in the sunlight!_ Naminé thought. _They explode, burst into flames, something of that nature!_

Sora peered closer at her. She certainly had a lot of books. He smirked at some of the titles. It amused him that she was so interested in vampires, and she might become one herself soon enough. She seemed smart, Sora thought, looking at her textbooks. He moved from the rooftop to the ledge of a window, and nearly fell off as his eyes went wide. His eyes became even more fixated on her.

Her blood…her blood was _intoxicating_. It smelled very rich and thick, with a sweet essence. She was by far a good person. He didn't know something so good even existed! He was so used to foul smelling blood.

He smirked to himself. He had found his mate. She was perfect. She had passed all the tests to the fullest.

Meanwhile, Naminé had finished unpacking all of her boxes, and she was completely settled in her new room. She smiled to herself. It had been hard work, but now her room screamed Naminé.

Her stereo was set up on the left of the TV, and was currently playing "Glamorous" by Fergie. Her bookshelf was filled, and her posters were taped in the wall. Her sketchpad was in her nightstand, and her diary was under her pillow, and her Juicy Couture alarm clock was on her nightstand.

All of her designer clothes from Baby Phat, Prada, Juicy Couture, American Eagle, Gap, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Hollister were stocked in her dressers and closets, along with her Prada heels. Her Dooney and Burke purse laid on her dresser was well, and had inside her sunglasses, water bottle, Coach wallet, house keys, and Xeno.

She smiled, and pulled her favorite Juicy Couture pajamas- a white thin-strapped shirt with "Juicy Beauty Sleep" written in pink, gold, and black cursive writing, and pink and white stripped pants. She changed out in the open, letting Sora see her curved hips, hourglass figure, and skinny waist. If he could blush, Sora's face would be bright red right now.

She gave a slight yawn before turning on her heels and heading out to her balcony. It had taken her hours to finish her room, and now, her entire family was asleep, including her mother and father, and her older brother Tidus, and the stars dotted the sky like diamonds, and the full moon was out.

Even though she missed the sounds of crickets and frog calls at night, she was still mesmerized by the lights of the city buildings. It looked just like the night pictures of New York City. She smiled as she rested her elbows on the on the ledge and leaned into her hands as she sighed happily.

Sora smirked at her. Now it was time they meet face to face. He hopped from the ledge onto the balcony, startling her as she gasped and turned around to see Sora smirking at her. "Hi." He said as he walked over to her.

She merely blinked twice and stuttered out a shaky, "H-Hi."

He smiled at how cute she looked when she was confused. "Hey, you don't have to be scared! It's not like I'm gonna _hurt_ you or anything."

"Who're y-you?" She stuttered.

He grinned as he moved her hair from her shoulder. "My name's Sora. What's yours?"

"…Naminé…"

He smiled as he used his finger to trace her neck. "My, my…what a pretty name for a _human_."

"W…_What_?"

It was then when she saw his white fangs glistening in the moonlight. Her eyes went wide as she realized how cold his touch was. His eyes had changed from blue to gold with a hint of lust in them. She knew what he was.

"You're a…_vampire_." She breathed as the gears in the back of her head started to work again. "What do you…want?"

He smirked and leaned his head in closer to her neck, his fangs lightly scraping her soft skin. "I want you." He murmured before moving his head and wrapping his arms around his waist. His lips brushed up against hers as he closed his eyes, though hers remained open and wide. He pulled back after a few seconds, and licked his lips as the lust in his eyes grew. "Peppermint."

She placed her hands over her mouth as her face turned red and she began to shake. "You just…"

He smiled, and when she blinked he was gone. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead that was dripping with sweat. Had she been dreaming? She _had_ become rather obsessed with vampires, she thought as she ran inside and threw herself onto her bed.

Meanwhile, Sora smirked to himself as he leaned against a tree outside of his soon-to-be-mate's manor with his arms behind his head.

"I saw the whole thing." A voice said from behind. Sora smiled and turned his head to see his blonde half-brother, Roxas, who was smiling himself. "I see you found your mate."

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Axel was right-women _are_ easy."

Roxas laughed. "Well, you certainly picked a good one. I wish I had gotten to her first. She's got a pretty strong scent. You did imprint on her, right?"

"I'm not dumb, Roxas. Of course I imprinted on her."

Roxas' dark blue eyes changed to gold. "Ansem will be pleased to see that you can stop killing every bimbo chick you come across."

Sora's smile vanished as he rolled his eyes. "Like I care what the old man thinks." He licked his lips and his grin returned to his handsome face. He could still taste her peppermint lip balm on his lips. "And she doesn't even use strawberry." He was sick of strawberry.

"You're a lucky, lucky vampire, you know that?"


	3. Roxas

Even though she wore very thin and airy pajamas, Naminé felt very hot. She had sweat dripping her forehead and the sides of her face, and her legs were tangled in her sheets. She groaned, and no matter how badly she wanted to go back on her balcony and feel the light breeze that blew through her house, she knew she couldn't, for risk of running into that vampire again.

_My god_…She thought. _I'm sweating like a sinner in Church._

She threw off her covers and went for her sketchbook. She opened up to the first blank page and started drawing with a black colored pencil. However, the first thing that came to mind was the vampire...what was his name? Zola? No…Sola? No, it wasn't that either…Sora.

She blushed at the same and whipped sweat from her forehead.

Meanwhile, deep underground, Sora lied in his own large bed. At the late hour it was, you think he would be asleep after the day's excitement, but he wasn't tired at all, not a bit.

Roxas knocked on his door and entered. "So, you finally found your mate. Took you long enough."

Sora rolled his eyes and sat up, leaning on his hands. "You should talk. You haven't found your mate yet either."

Roxas glared at him. "You should be thankful you got to her first, otherwise, I would've marked her as mine."

Sora returned his hateful gaze and bared his teeth.

It was one of Sora's few moments where he felt jealousy. Roxas was always the jealous one, the jealous younger of brother of the Vampire Prince. He was jealous of Sora's looks, personality, rank in the clan, and now, he was going to be jealous of Sora's mate, the mate that he wanted, but had lost.

They continued to glare at each other before Roxas turned on his heels and stormed out. He ran up the steps as he decided to speak to the girl himself.

The blonde girl glared at the image of the vampire in front of her. She angrily tore the picture out, crumbled it up, and threw it away into the garbage can.

She turned and was going to get her I-pod when she heard some tapping on the glass doors to her balcony. She saw the outline of what she thought was Sora.

She glared and stormed over in a way that was similar to how Roxas had stormed out of Sora's extravagant room. She opened the doors and was about to yell at him to go away but was stunned by what she saw.

It wasn't Sora. The boy who stood before her was blonde, and his hair spiked up only in the front. His eyes matched Sora's, but instead of holding lust, they were soft and gentle. The boy's gaze was warm and friendly, and his smile was kind and caring, compared to Sora's cocky smirk.

She stood there shocked with her mouth open slightly and her green eyes wide. "You're not…" She breathed.

Roxas chuckled. "Hi."

Naminé blinked twice. "Hi."

"You're Naminé, right?"

She nodded, dumbfounded and flabbergasted.

"I'm Roxas. I believe you met my brother, Sora."

It was then Naminé's shock faded at once. Her nasty glare returned, and she nodded hatefully. "Yes, we've met. Your perverted brother freaking kissed me with my consent."

Roxas sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for his behavior. Can I come in?"

She smiled and nodded and invited him in. "Thank you." He said as sat in a chair in the corner.

"So…" She started as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you're Sora's brother…then…you must be a vampire too."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, but he's the almighty 'Prince of the Vampires'. I'm just second best."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I know how that feels. My older brother Tidus is all my parents care about. He's the golden child of the family."

Tidus got perfect grades, was the captain of the basketball team, and was one of the most popular students in the entire school.

Naminé got excellent grades as well, and was in the honor society, though that didn't matter because Tidus did it first. He was the golden oldest child.

Naminé's parents loved her dearly, but she would always be second best because she was the second child. The first was always loved differently.

Her angelic voice broke the silence. "Excuse me…but I've got a question." Roxas gave a slight movement of his head that was a nod. "What does your brother want with me, exactly?"

Roxas sighed. "You see…Sora's at the age where the Prince must choose a mate, and he picked you."

Naminé shot out of her seat. "_What_?" She shouted. "He wants me for a _mate_? Why me?"

Roxas stared into her big and beautiful deep green eyes, filled with worry. She was beautiful. She was the most stunning young woman he had ever seen.

If only…if only he had gotten to her first. If only Sora didn't want her. But what Sora wants, he gets. And was Roxas' fault in the first place-after all, he was the one who told Sora about the new arrival to their town.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps down the hall. "Oh no, it must be my dad!" Naminé yelled. "You have to go!" Roxas nodded and got up and walked toward the door to her balcony.

He turned back. "Um, it was nice meeting you." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too."

He nodded and escaped her fairy-tale like room, and jumped down from the balcony, heading back to his own home.

Meanwhile, Naminé gazed at the clock. It was after six. She yawned heavily. It was a good thing she didn't have school today, because she was exhausted.


End file.
